


La peor pesadilla de Kreacher

by Analif



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analif/pseuds/Analif
Summary: Traducción: O pior pesadelo de Kreacher by Calíope AmphoraKreacher creía que la muerte de su amada señora era la peor cosa que jamás le había pasado. Hasta presenciar cierto encuentro nocturno del último descendiente de la Antigua y Noble Casa de los Black.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 25





	La peor pesadilla de Kreacher

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Subo en esta plataforma esta historia que traduje hace muuuuuchos años.
> 
> El trabajo original ya no puede ser encontrado en ningún lado, pero la autora no me ha dicho que quite este trabajo en español... :S

Kreacher tenía que haberlo sospechado antes. Sabía que _tenía_ que haberlo sospechado antes. Pero, cuando el jodido mestizo, que él ahora debía llamar amo, le diera la orden de seguir al joven señor Malfoy, todo lo que el elfo consiguió hacer fue celebrar. No se sentía tan feliz desde la última navidad que pasó a solas con su señora. En aquél día, ella le ordenó que se clavase una bandeja en cada mano para que le pudiese servir la cena sin correr el riesgo de que los platos se tambaleasen y la sopa se derramara. Kreacher todavía tenía las marcas de las cicatrices, que contemplaba con un cariño nostálgico todas las noches antes de dormir.

Eran buenos tiempos aquellos. Todavía le dolía a Kreacher ver la tristeza de su ama después de la muerte de su marido y de su amito Régulus, aunque el elfo se sentía feliz por tenerla sólo para sí. Se esforzaba por cumplir sus órdenes al pie de la letra, con la intención de alegrarla y compensar su soledad – perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces rodó por la escalera de Grimmauld Place apenas para verla sonreír. Fueron años muy alegres, los mejores de su vida. Hasta que su señora murió, y el cuadro de la entrada de la casa pasó a ser la única compañía del elfo.

Pero no era lo mismo. El cuadro no tenía el gran calor humano de su señora. La imagen en el cuadro no podría patearlo ni golpearlo, ni tampoco era dotado de la misma elocuencia a la hora de elaborar insultos y castigos. Kreacher hasta intentaba pensar en castigos apropiados, de aquellos que harían que los ojos de su señora brillaran más intensamente. En cierta ocasión, se obligó a pasar hambre por tres semanas, hasta que perdió la consciencia. En otra, pasó días limpiando el horno por dentro – con éste prendido, por supuesto. Aún así, Kreacher sabía que jamás conseguiría alcanzar el nivel de genialidad que era exclusivo de Walburga Black a la hora de lidiar con los elfos.

Quedaron en la mansión apenas Kreacher y el cuadro, hasta el retorno del infame Sirius Black, cuando, de un momento a otro, la paz y tranquilidad del elfo fueron invadidas por un batallón compuesto por traidores a la sangre, mestizos, hombres lobo y sangres sucia. La casa, que el preservaba exactamente igual desde el día de la muerte de su señora, fue puesta patas arriba. Todo lo que Kreacher pudo hacer fue esforzarse por salvar las reliquias de su familia que estaban a su alcance.

Y así su odio creció. Odio por todas aquellas personas que osaban irrumpir en su santuario sagrado. Especialmente por el hijo que sólo diera tristezas a su señora. Hijo que ahora criaba a un animal salvaje en la recámara que le perteneciera a ella y se toqueteaba en lugares por toda la casa con aquél hombre lobo, cometiendo infamias que matarían de vergüenza a todas las generaciones de la familia Black.

Pero Kreacher se vengó. Oh, y cómo se vengó. En la primera oportunidad que tuvo, corrió a casa de los Malfoy y contó todo lo que pudo sobre las actividades de Sirius Black y de aquella sarta de vándalos. A Kreacher siempre le gustaría la bella señora Narcissa, desde que ella frecuentaba la mansión, aún niña. En aquella época, Narcissa era apenas un pequeño ángel rubio con vestido rosa y lazo en el cabello que se divertía inmensamente empujando al elfo por las ventanas de Grimmauld Place.

Narcissa y su esposo quedaron gratamente satisfechos con la información que Kreacher les dio, aunque sólo había comenzado a hablar cuando Lucius Malfoy paró para dejarle tomar un respiro entre un zarandeo y otro. Todo indicaba que los elfos domésticos apareciendo de repente en la Mansión de los Malfoy no eran exactamente bienvenidos, porque demoró cinco semanas para que Kreacher consiguiera volver a respirar sin sentir dolor. Pero había valido la pena. Porque finalmente se libraría de Sirius Black y ganaría la alegría de volver a vivir, emocionado por el pensamiento de que pasaría a pertenecer a Bellatrix Lestrange.

La verdad, el elfo procuraba evitar estar cerca de Bellatrix desde que, a los cuatro años de edad, ella lo obligó a vestir las ropas de una de sus muñecas y había pasado toda la tarde arrastrándolo por la oreja de un lado a otro, llamándole “hijita”. Desde aquél día, Kreacher se dio cuenta de que la muchacha exhibía una tendencia a la crueldad y el sadismo que extrapolaba a todos los padres de familia Black – y eso era poca cosa.

Sólo que, después de la muerte de Sirius, la perspectiva de pertenecer a Bellatrix era casi como un presente divino. Porque Kreacher sabía que, sirviéndole a ella, podría volver a nutrir esperanzas de realizar su más grande sueño: ser decapitado y tener su cabeza colgada en el vestíbulo de entrada de Grimmauld Place, al lado del cuadro de su tan amada Walburga Black. Ni la muerte de su señora y el regreso de Sirius Black habían hecho a Kreacher desistir de la idea, que ahora él hallaba más próxima de volverse realidad que nunca. Porque, en su opinión, si había alguien en el mundo a quien no le importaría decapitar un elfo doméstico (o cualquier otro ser vivo, para ser sincero), ese alguien era Bellatrix Black.

Desafortunadamente, las cosas no salieron tan bien como lo tenía planeado. Cuando aquél viejo loco le informó que su nuevo amo sería Harry Potter, Kreacher se quería morir de la humillación. Sus antepasados habían acompañado por siglos a la familia Black, sangre pura tradicionales, la crema y nata de la sociedad mágica. Y de repente sería obligado a servir a un mestizo que no había siquiera cumplido la mayoría de edad, que se juntaba con sangres sucia y traidores a la sangre y que representaba todo lo que los Black odiaban.

Kreacher se rehusó a creer que tenía un destino tan infeliz, pero, cuando el desgraciado Potter lo mandó a callarse y su voz automáticamente lo hizo obedecer, Kreacher supo que estaba condenado. Prefería ganarse una prenda de ropa a servir a Harry Potter, y fue eso lo que le dijo al viejo de barbas blancas después de ser enviado a aquella maldita escuela. Sin embargo, cuando el hombre apenas sonrió y le ofreció una media, Kreacher tuvo que tragarse sus protestas y aceptar la realidad. De todos modos, libre jamás conseguiría realizar su sueño de estar unido para siempre con su señora.

Desde el momento en que colocó los pies en Hogwarts, Kreacher detestó su nuevo destino. Y no era por la cantidad de trabajo que recibía – en el primer día, trabajó más que en la última década entera -, sino también por las condiciones en que tenía que vivir. Los otros elfos eran simplemente patéticos. Todos idolatraban al “director Dumbledore” como si fuera una especie de Dios, y no un lunático destructor de sueños.

Además de que, cuando llegó diciendo que su amo era Harry Potter, un idiota llamado Dobby encontró que eso los hacía los mejores amigos del mundo. El retrasado pasó a perseguirlo por todos lados, parloteando sobre como Harry Potter era bondadoso y como era suertudo Kreacher por tenerlo como amo. El elfo pensó seriamente en ahogar al imbécil en el lago frente al colegio, dejar que su cuerpo fuese devorado por el calamar gigante y echarle la culpa a Winky, la amiga ebria con quien Dobby siempre estaba, en caso de que alguien le preguntara qué había pasado. Pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de poner su plan en acción. Para su desgracia, siempre había alguien cerca de aquél lugar.

Los primeros meses de Kreacher en Hogwarts fueron absolutamente miserables, hasta una gloriosa tarde en que recibió la orden de quitar el polvo de la oficina del director. Consideraba las probabilidades de ser castigado si desaparecía todo lo que estaba en el escritorio del hombre cuando se fijó en un determinado cuadro colocado en la sala. El corazón de Kreacher se disparó cuando reconoció la imagen de Phineas Nigellus Black en la pared, y más que rápido trató de presentarse y colocarse a disposición de tan ilustre señor.

Como buen Black, Phineas gritó y le exigió que “ _tal criatura inmunda y repugnante_ ” se pusiera en su lugar y nunca jamás osara dirigirle la palabra. Kreacher se puso tan feliz que pasó la noche castigándose por haber cometido tamaño desprecio con el señor Phineas y decidió lustrar el suelo del Gran Comedor con la lengua. Fue una buena idea y su señora probablemente estaría orgullosa de él, aún cuando al día siguiente los otros elfos insistieran en quererle hablar sobre “nociones de higiene”.

La existencia de Kreacher seguía de esa forma monótona y aburrida, con pocas recompensas para tanto trabajo pesado. Claro, se divertía mucho escupiendo en la cabeza de los alumnos sangre sucia desde lo alto de la escalera mientas ellos corrían para las aulas, y varias veces se sintió realizado indicando el camino equivocado para el aula de pociones a algunos primerizos de Gryffindor, pero eso no compensaba el hueco que sentía por Grimmauld Place y doña Walburga.

Sus únicas reales alegrías consistían en los días de limpieza de la oficina del director, cuando admiraba el cuadro de Phineas, que le hacía comentarios poco amigables, y en sus planes secretos para asesinar a Dobby. Mientras no conseguía matarlo, Kreacher se divertía provocando al otro – y a la manera más eficiente para ello era insultar a su odioso amo. Hablar mal de Harry Potter se convirtió en uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, no sólo porque le ayudaba a sacar la rabia que sentía por no servir más a la familia Black, sino también por la satisfacción de ver cómo los ojos de Dobby se agrandaban y se aguaban en lágrimas de rabia.

Esas provocaciones generalmente terminaban con Dobby comenzando una pelea, y Kreacher se vio agradecido por los años de entrenamiento dado por las manitas asesinas de Bellatrix Black y por el patrón de comportamiento poco ortodoxo de la familia Black – no había mejor lugar en el mundo para aprender a jugar sucio que las fiestas de final de año en Grimmauld Place.

Kreacher provocaba a Dobby al máximo nivel posible, diciendo cuánto se avergonzaba por tener como amo a un asqueroso amigo de sangres sucia y como rezaba al Señor de las Tinieblas todas las noches pidiendo que Harry Potter tuviese una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Invariablemente, Dobby conseguía ser más rápido que Kreacher, y los dos acababan intercambiando golpes y puntapiés hasta que alguien se daba el trabajo de separarlos. En poco tiempo, Kreacher perfeccionó sus técnicas para picar los ojos, machucar las orejas y torcer la nariz.

Era en una de esas peleas que estaban teniendo la noche en que Harry Potter lo mandó al ala de la enfermería de Hogwarts. No había visto a su amo desde hacía meses y estaba bastante feliz por eso, pero ahora el desgraciado tenía que convocarlo en el momento que estaba casi quebrando los dedos de la mano de Dobby. Para empeorarlo, Potter le ordenó que no pelease más con el otro elfo, alejándole una de las pocas alegrías de su miserable existencia lejos de Grimmauld Place. Pero una luz del final de túnel apareció cuando el chico le encomendó una tarea: _seguir a Draco Malfoy._

Kreacher intentó no parecer feliz, sospechando que eso le haría a Harry Potter cambiar de idea, y apenas pidió la confirmación de lo que había escuchado – “¿El señor quiere que yo espíe al sobrino-nieto sangre pura de mi antigua señora?” -, ya imaginando mil maneras de voltear la tarea a su favor y perjudicar al chico. Potter asintió, pero, desgraciadamente, en una rara demostración de inteligencia, le impidió entrar en contacto con el joven Malfoy.

Así mismo, Kreacher quedó más que feliz en cumplir lo que le había ordenado, tan feliz que ni pasó por su cabeza el intentar de descubrir las verdaderas motivaciones de su amo para tal pedido. Su único miedo era que tal vez pudiese perjudicar al último descendiente legítimo de la casa de los Black con los reportes que estaba obligado a hacer. Ese mero pensamiento le aterrorizaba. Ah, más él se tiraría desde lo alto de la torre más alta de Hogwarts antes de decir algo que le causase problemas al hijo de Narcissa. Especialmente si ese “algo” tuviera que ver en sus planes para acabar con Harry Potter.

Al instante siguiente del recibimiento de su misión, Kreacher fue tras el chico Malfoy, y lo encontró en el dormitorio de Slytherin, donde se quedó velando su sueño hasta el amanecer y lanzando miradas cortantes para Dobby, que murmuraba entre dientes algo sobre memorias poco agradables envolviendo al pequeño Draco, una escoba y las sillas de la Mansión Malfoy.

Parecía que el hijo de Narcissa había heredado el gusto de su madre por aventar elfos desde las sillas y perfeccionó sus técnicas, usando una escoba para alcanzarlos en el aire y golpearlos como si fueran balones en un juego de Quidditch. Kreacher se removió de envidia por como Dobby tenía recuerdos tan tiernos de la infancia del joven Malfoy y decidió compensar el tiempo perdido, aprovechando todo cuanto pudiese los momentos que pasaría tras él.

Y luego el joven señor Malfoy mostró que hacía lo justo para su estatus de último descendiente de la familia Black. Kreacher quedó embelesado de admiración por la postura noble de Draco, sus cabellos rubios y sedosos, sus manos delicadas de dedos finos y largos, su piel de alabastro sin imperfecciones y sus maneras aristocráticas y elegantes. Observó con adoración la aspereza con la que Draco trataba a sus compañeros, los insultos que dirigía a los sangres sucia, la malvada manera como sus ojos brillaban cuando maldecía a los otros alumnos. En esas ocasiones, el elfo no conseguía contener sus suspiros. _Oh_ , cómo sería feliz si perteneciese a Draco Malfoy.

Kreacher no notó nada errado en el comportamiento de su joven señor. Él comía en el Gran Comedor, dormía en el dormitorio, asistía a diversas clases y podía ser visto en la compañía de varios alumnos. Lo que no era de extrañar, puesto que cualquier mago que se preciara de serlo valoraría ser visto al lado de un heredero sangre pura tan noble como aquél.

El elfo también notó que había cierta tensión entre su amo y Draco. Por innumerables veces, percibió al chico Potter espiando deliberadamente a Malfoy en el Gran Comedor o en los corredores del colegio. Para él, la explicación para su comportamiento era muy clara: _envidia._ Potter debería saber que nunca sería tan buen como Draco Malfoy. Pero Kreacher no entendía lo que llevaba al rubio a buscar a Potter con una mirada durante las comidas o por qué se mostraba tenso cada vez que los dos compartían clase.

Comer y dormir se tornaron actos innecesarios para el elfo, que ocupaba su tiempo enteramente a observar al sobrino-nieto de Walburga Black, enlistando sus muchas cualidades para un día poder contarlas a su señora y peleado con Dobby cada vez que osaba ofender al rubio.

Cuando el Slytherin estaba dormido, el elfo se aproximaba para verlo más de cerca y admirar su complexión, tan delicada como la de su amada señora. Oh, el joven podía tener el nombre Malfoy, pero no negaba que era un Black. Kreacher se sintió orgulloso por saber que el verdadero espíritu de la familia Black no había muerto con Régulus, el último descendiente legítimo y merecedor del nombre. Él estaba todavía vivo en Draco Malfoy.

Después de cinco días de espionaje constante y ya en un estado de semi-trance provocado por la falta de comida y de sueño y por las peleas con Dobby, Kreacher decidió que era hora de intentar hacer algún tipo de contacto con el joven. Potter le había prohibido expresamente que se comunicase con el rubio o lo alertase de lo que estaba haciendo, pero, a esas alturas, después de tantos días admirándolo desde la distancia, Kreacher se contentaría con cualquier cosa que hiciese que Draco reparase en su existencia, por el milésimo segundo que fuese.

Después de elaborar un plan, Kreacher se posicionó en un lugar estratégico mientras Malfoy subía rápidamente las escaleras en dirección al séptimo piso. Cuando el chico llegó al final de la escalera, el elfo se armó de coraje, salió de su escondite y se posó frente al Slytherin. Apresurado como estaba, Draco acabó tropezando con él y casi se desequilibró. Sus ojos grises se encendieron con furia cuando giró el rostro a la dirección donde había tropezado, y su cara se convirtió en profundo desprecio cuando notó que su obstáculo había sido un mero elfo doméstico. El corazón de Kreacher se disparó.

“Oh, d-discúlpeme, se-señor”, el elfo tartamudeó mientras inclinaba hasta que su nariz prácticamente tocaba sus pies, apenas pudiendo contener la emoción en su voz.

Malfoy soltó un “ _¡Mierda!_ ” cargado de desdén, torció sus labios y, sin rechistar, pateó a Kreacher con fuerza antes de continuar con su camino. El elfo rodó seis tramos de la escalera hasta conseguir caer sentado en un descanso. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y no por las altas probabilidades de tener algunos huesos quebrados. Acababa de ser pateado por _Draco Malfoy_ , que perdió un segundo _entero_ de su existencia _mirándolo_. Kreacher no podía creer tanta felicidad. Oh, la vida aún valía la pena.

Dobby apareció pocos segundos después para verificar si Kreacher había sobrevivido al golpe – pareciendo medio decepcionado al confirmar que sí – y los dos volvieron a espiar al rubio, que más de una vez se encerró dentro de una misteriosa sala en la que pasaba la mayor parte de sus días. Kreacher estaba realmente curioso por saber qué tanto hacía allá, pero prefería continuar en la ignorancia, pues si lo descubriese, sería obligado a contárselo a Potter, y algo le decía que el señor Malfoy no apreciaría ese gesto.

Convencido de que si continuaba con el espionaje Kreacher acabaría perjudicando al último heredero legítimo de los Black contra su voluntad, el elfo concluyó que ya era hora de regresar la búsqueda de Potter para sus propias conveniencias. Y fue lo que hizo, con Dobby más de una vez tras su rastro. Kreacher comenzó a enumerar las muchas cualidades de Malfoy cuando su amo le pidió que le relatase todo lo que había visto, y obtuvo como respuesta un áspero “ _No necesitamos oírlo hablar de su pasión por Malfoy_ ”.

En ese momento, él encaró la frase como una prueba más de los malos modos de su amo, pero en el futuro vería aquellas palabras con otros ojos. Sólo que lo que le importaba allí era que Potter lo dispensó de la misión y lo mandó a descansar. Pero, aún teniendo que combinar su espionaje con los servicios en la escuela, Kreacher no abandonó el hábito de acompañar al joven Malfoy.

Con el tiempo, se encontró preocupado por cómo el chico parecía cada vez más abatido y cansado. Su corazón dolía y sus ojos lagrimeaban todas las veces en que le veía lamentando su destino en el baño de chicas abandonado del segundo piso. Kreacher no entendía en qué tipo de problema Draco se había metido con el Lord de las Tinieblas, pero había escuchado que lo hacía para proteger a su familia. ¡Oh, qué dedicación! Cada vez que pensaba en eso, Kreacher era obligado a secarse las lágrimas y sonarse la nariz en los ganchos para ropa, pues siempre acababa por demás conmovido.

No demoró mucho para que Kreacher percibiese que no era el único acompañando los pasos del bello joven. Ciertos ojos verdes estaban siempre atentos a la presencia de Draco, y el elfo tenía un presentimiento de que aquello no era una buena señal. Nada que envolviese a Harry Potter podría ser una buena señal. Kreacher continuó el celo por el sobrino-nieto de su señora a la distancia y creó por él una afección especial, maldiciendo a su amo bajito cada vez que lo notaba rondando a los alrededores del rubio. Potter no tenía nada por lo cual meterse con Draco Malfoy. No estaba a la altura ni de respirar el mismo aire que el Slytherin, ni mucho menos de andar fisgoneando en su vida.

Las semanas pasaron, y Kreacher estaba retirando los dulces pegados bajo los sofás de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff (¡cómo odiaba a los niños, especialmente niños Hufflepuff!) durante la hora de la cena cuando el barullo entre los elfos comenzó. Alguien había tenido que limpiar el desorden del baño abandonado del segundo piso, porque parecía que dos alumnos se habían enfrentado a duelo y había sangre por todos lados. Estaban hablando hasta de asesinato.

El corazón de Kreacher se detuvo. El único alumno que había visto en aquél baño era el joven Malfoy. Como Potter siempre a la espalda del rubio, Kreacher sólo sumo dos más dos: un lindo rubio _más_ un troglodita mestizo inmundo. El resultado no podría ser en nada además de una pelea. “ _Por favor, que el cadáver sea Potter_ ”, rezó bajito antes de partir hacia tal baño con una paleta aún pegada en su cabeza.

Kreacher se abrió paso entre los curiosos, pisando el pié de algunos y dando condazos a otos, y vio la inmundicia alrededor, sin conseguir ver a los autores de aquel desorden. Distinguió las palabras “Potter” y “Malfoy” entre las conversaciones de los alumnos y, de repente, el fantasma que vivía en aquél baño surgió por entre las paredes, gritando para todo el mundo que la escuchaba: “ _¡Asesinato en el baño! ¡Potter asesino!_ ”

El estómago del elfo se encogió y sólo consiguió pensar que era la sangre pura del último heredero de los Black la que teñía aquél piso de rojo. Kreacher se dirigió hacia la enfermería, escondiéndose tras unos de las camillas vacías para poder verificar con sus propios ojos el estado de Malfoy.

Oh, y allá estaba él, soportando el dolor bravamente mientras la enfermera de la escuela le obligaba a beber una poción de color del lodo y asentía en dirección a sus heridas. “ _Pobre bebé_ ”, murmuró el elfo para sí mismo, el corazón en pedazos al notar las manchas de sangre en la camisa desgarrada del rubio, la palidez de su piel y las vendas que estaban por todo su tórax y rostro.

El elfo no dejó la enfermería durante toda la noche, velando el sueño del sobrino-nieto de Walburga Black y reforzando sus ruegos para que Potter tuviese una muerte lenta y (muy) dolorosa. Durante la madrugada, Kreacher se arriesgó a aproximarse a la cama y, con cuidado para no despertarlo, acarició los cabellos sedosos del dormido rubio y extendió una manta sobre la cama para evitar que él sintiese frío. Antes de partir, cuando ya había amanecido, el elfo dejó para Draco una bandeja con el desayuno y murmuró que volvería más tarde.

Kreacher ya tenía hechos planes para hechizar la escoba de Harry Potter para que éste cayese y se quebrase el cuello durante el próximo juego de Quidditch, tan aguardado por la escuela entera y, por eso, casi murió de frustración cuando supo que el Gryffindor no jugaría porque tenía que cumplir detención con el profesor Snape.

El elfo descubrió que el amo estaba teniendo que reorganizar las fichas de antiguas detenciones deterioradas por la acción del tiempo y, como venganza, se puso a revolver las fichas en las cajas que Potter ya había ordenado y las devolvió para los archivos pendientes después de cada detención. Tenía la certeza de que el profesor Snape lo vería más tarde, pero, para su alivio, todo lo que el hombre hizo fue sonreír con sus dientes amarillos y le pegó en sus costillas.

Pero le preocupaba más a Kreacher el hecho de que Malfoy parecía cada día más abatido. Por las veces que lo visitaba en el dormitorio de Slytherin durante la noche, dejando al lado de la cama del chico un sándwich, una fruta o un dulce para animarlo a alimentarse. El estado de salud del joven pasó a ser su mayor preocupación, hasta el fatídico día en que los Mortífagos invadieron la escuela.

El elfo estaba limpiando las duchas de Ravenclaw cuando notó que los alumnos comenzaron a agitarse y, más que feliz por tener una disculpa para dejar el trabajo de lado, fue a intentar descubrir qué estaba pasando. Los rumores iban y venían: los Mortífagos habían invadido el colegio, alguien se había huido, un hombre lobo había atacado a los alumnos (y aquí Kreacher pidió son todas sus fuerzas que la víctima fuese Potter y para que el hombre lobo fuese el tarado compañero de Sirius Black), el Señor de la Tinieblas estaba en persona en Hogwarts, el profesor Snape estaba muerto.

Sin saber con certeza lo que había pasado, la primera cosa que Kreacher hizo fue comenzar a rastrear la escuela por Draco Malfoy, temiendo que Potter se hubiese aprovechado de la oportunidad para atacar al joven de nuevo. Pero Malfoy no estaba en la Sala Común o en el dormitorio de Slytherin, ni en el baño del segundo piso, ni en el Gran Comedor y en ningún lugar. Temiendo lo peor, Kreacher partió hacia la enfermería – y encontró allá a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, inclusive al ya conocido hombre lobo corruptor de primogénitos de sangre pura.

Teniendo cuidado para no ser notado, Kreacher escuchó la conversación del grupo y finalmente entendió toda la historia: Dumbledore estaba muerto, asesinado por Snape, que está con los otros Mortífagos. La felicidad de Kreacher al descubrir que el viejo había muerto fue tanta que por un momento decidió dejar sus preocupaciones con el joven Draco de lado, sabiendo que era su deber compartir las buenas nuevas con el mundo.

Partió para la cocina, donde los elfos estaban reunidos barajeando información sobre lo que había pasado, y anunció la muerte de Albus Dumbledore. Los otros elfos se rehusaron en creerle al principio, hasta que recibieron la confirmación oficial del anuncio de McGonagall. Comenzaron a llorar, y aquello fue tan patético que Kreacher pensó que podría morir de tanto reír. La muerde de Dumbledore fue casi tan satisfactoria como la de Sirius Black. Mejor que eso, sólo el día en que Harry Potter muriese.

Kreacher acabó siendo expulsado por los otros elfos por “despreciar el dolor ajeno” y también se le prohibió asistir al funeral del viejo. No que a Kreacher le importase. Mejor para él, que podía ir a la oficina de la ahora directora McGonagall para admirar el cuado de Phineas y reírse del recién llegado cuadro de Dumbledore mientras todos estaban allá afuera.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba al elfo era regresar con Malfoy, que había dejado la escuela el mismo día de la muerte del director. Analizando el comportamiento del chico durante el año entero, no le fue difícil a Kreacher concluir que estaba ligado a la invasión de los Mortífagos en Hogwarts, y el elfo temió por el rubio. Encontraba la causa del Señor de las Tinieblas muy noble, todavía más por que él tenía como meta la muerte de Harry Potter, pero todavía no se había olvidado de lo que le pasó al último Black por envolverse con Aquél-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Y Kreacher no quería de ninguna manera que Draco Malfoy tuviese el mismo fin que su amo Régulus.

Se quedó sin dormir por semanas seguidas, preguntándose lo que podría haber pasado con el joven Malfoy y si se estaría alimentando bien. También estaba atormentado por la falta que sentía por Grimmauld Place y del cuadro de Walburga Black.

Después de que las clases terminaran, Hogwarts volvió a quedarse vacía, y Kreacher tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo que sería de su destino. Mal podía aceptar que en breve completaría un año trabajando en aquél colegio. Un año de trabajo que valía por diez, conviviendo con alumnos mestizos y sangre sucias, lejos de aquella quien en su corazón siempre sería su única señora.

Pero la vida de Kreacher cambió nuevamente cuando su amo apareció en Hogwarts al inicio de agosto y le ordenó al elfo que volviera a la Antigua y Noble Casa de los Black. Kreacher tuvo que contenerse mucho para no comenzar a llorar de alegría en frente de Potter. Por lo que entendió, no era seguro que la escuela continuase abierta para el próximo curso por causa de la muerte del viejo lunático, y Potter quería mantener a Kreacher cerca para evitar que acabase “hablando con las personas equivocadas”. El elfo no consiguió sentirse ofendido. Sólo pensaba en volver a ver a su señora.

Potter no necesitó ordenarlo dos veces para que Kreacher partiese a Grimmauld Place, pero antes el elfo volvió a sus aposentos para coger la foto de Walburga Black que mantenía debajo de la almohada. Nuevamente la casa estaba invadida por aquellos miembros de la Orden, pero se conformó con regresar al lugar. Su primer acto fue hacer una inspección minuciosa para constatar el estado de la mansión – y, oh, _por Merlín_ , ¿quién era aquella rechoncha madre de los demonios de cabello color de fuego para colocar cortinas floridas en la sala? ¿Y, por todo lo que era sagrado en el mundo, alguien tenía que apartar a aquella criatura de cabello rosa de las porcelanas de los Black, ¡Antes de que fuese demasiado tarde!

En la primera noche de vuelta a Grimmauld Place, después de que todos los habitantes de la casa se durmieran - ¡maldito fuese aquél hombre lobo depravado y su manía de leer hasta tarde! – Kreacher caminó hasta el vestíbulo de entrada y, con las manos trémulas de emoción, abrió las cortinas que cubrían el bello cuadro de su señora.

Como era de esperarse, ella le insultó y molestó a todas las generaciones de sus antepasados por haber osado abandonarla de aquella manera, y Kreacher lloró, se arrodilló y pidió perdón, diciendo que la culpa era de su nuevo amo, aquel mestizo inmundo, y que pagaría la penitencia que ella desease por su falta, inclusive se propuso a envenenar la comida de la sangre sucia amiga de Potter.

La nostalgia parecía haber ablandecido el corazón de Walburga Black, porque ella, bondadosamente, apenas le ordenó que hiciera una reproducción de la tapicería completa de los Black en tamaño real, usando su propia sangre como tinta. El elfo pasó los días siguientes entretenido en la tarea, sin dormir ni comer, interrumpiendo su trabajo apenas cuando ocasionalmente se desmayaba debido a la pérdida de sangre. Quedó tan orgulloso del resultado final que, después de mostrárselo a su señora, lo llevó consigo y lo adhirió atrás del armario donde dormía. ¡Oh, cómo era bueno estar de vuelta al lugar donde pertenecía!

La existencia de Kreacher siguió ese ritmo nostálgico durante las semanas siguientes, con él evitando a los otros habitantes de la casa, rezando todas las noches por el bienestar de Draco Malfoy e ignorando solemnemente los intentos de la sangre sucia por conseguir su atención. Ni su amo le molestó mucho; andaba lleno de secretos con sus dos amigos perdedores por las habitaciones de la casa y a veces pasaba días y más días lejos de la mansión. Y entonces regresaba con un aire cansado e, irremediablemente, herido.

Kreacher siempre pedía a cualquier divinidad que le estuviese oyendo, que durante esos periodos de ausencia su amo no volviese jamás, sólo que nunca era atendido.

Hasta el día que el elfo notó una agitación poco común entre el trío de amigos, y considerando que era su deber mantener a su señora Walburga informada de lo que pasaba en la mansión, se decidió a descubrir el motivo.

Escondiéndose estratégicamente tras el armario de la recámara de Potter, Kreacher escuchó a los tres discutiendo.

“¡ _Harry, no podemos confiar en él! ¡Su lugar es en Azkaban!_ ” la voz del pelirrojo traidor a la sangre decía. “ _¿Pero él tiene el medallón, no?_ _Y, si estuviese escogido entregárselo de nuevo a Voldemort en lugar de buscarme, ¡la guerra estaría perdida! Ron, ¡tengo que hacer esto!_ ”, gritó Potter de regreso, y la sangre sucia le interrumpió antes de que continuara. “ _Pero no es suficiente para creer que él vino a verte con un horcrux, ¡ofreciéndose a ser un espía para la Orden! ¡Esa historia no tiene el menor sentido! ¿Cómo es que Malfoy sabe de los horcruxes? ¿Y por qué está tan dispuesto a ayudarte?_

El corazón de Kreacher dio un respingo al oír el nombre del joven Malfoy, y acercó la oreja con más fuerza contra la puerta del armario. Los dos amigos de Potter gritaban con él al mismo tiempo, y el elfo no estaba consiguiendo distinguir lo que decían.

Hasta que la voz de su amo gritando calló a ambos: “ _Escuchen, yo ya me decidí. Voy a aceptar la oferta de Malfoy y lo traeré para acá, les guste o no. Si realmente quieren ayudar, comiencen a investigar modos de destruir el horcrux. Me voy con la Orden.” Los dos amigos se quedaron quietos y en silencio cada uno se fue del cuarto, hasta el que el rumor de pasos pesados y la puerta azotando le indicó que Potter había salido de la habitación. Y, por primera vez en la vida, Kreacher se vio agradecido a Harry Potter. Porque Draco Malfoy estaba yéndose a Grimmauld Place. El mundo era un lugar lindo._

Notas finales:

Je je je... Esta fue la primera parte de mi estreno como traductora.

La historia original está en portugués, y debo decir que la autora me ha dado su autorización para pasar todas sus obras Drarry al español. Me siento bien, je!

La historia completa puede ser encontrada [aquí](http://community.livejournal.com/queremos_drarry). Si no quieren esperar a que actualice aquí, pueden pasarse por allá. Je je!!

Besitos, Analí

[Volver al índice](https://slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=29475&chapter=all#1)

Segunda Parte por anali_snape

Notas del autor:

Siento la demora: la universidad es una locura!!

Una limpieza en Grimmauld Place parecía apropiada para recibir al nuevo e ilustre invitado, y Kreacher se dedicó con ahínco a dejar la casa brillando para Malfoy. Recuperó la platería y la porcelana que había salvado de las patas de Sirius Black y lustró la tapicería de la familia, dando un brillo especial a los nombres de los Malfoy. La bola de salvajes que estaba ocupando la casa se extrañó de su comportamiento atípico – escuchó hasta a la pelirroja rechoncha preguntarle a Potter en tono de intriga lo que él había hecho para obligar al elfo a trabajar de aquél modo.

Como Kreacher no sabía en cuál cuarto se iría a quedar Malfoy, limpió todos las recámaras libres de la casa – e insistió en mudar el polvo para el cuarto en que la sangre sucia vivía con la desgraciada familia de traidores a la sangre. Walburga Black le elogió por eso cuando le hizo su relato diario sobre las actividades de la casa, y su satisfacción fue tan grande que en ese mismo instante se apareció en el cuarto donde la sangre sucia dormía y pasó el resto de la noche haciendo nudos en su cabello y amarrando una punta con otra. El rostro de la chica la mañana siguiente cuando se miró en el espejo era un recuerdo que Kreacher guardaría para siempre con mucho cariño. ¡Oh, el dulce sabor de la venganza!

Malfoy llegó en una semana, después de que Potter había liderado una acalorada reunión con los otros miembros de la Orden de Destruidores de Lores, durante la cuál el Gryffindor mintió y manipuló en una forma que dejaría a cualquier miembro de la familia Black orgulloso. Cuando Draco finalmente pasó por la puerta de entrada de Grimmauld Place, Kreacher no consiguió contener las lágrimas. Finalmente, alguien de la nueva generación de los Black para traer orden a la casa.

Pero, en medio de tanta felicidad, el elfo no pudo dejar de extrañar la determinación de Potter por traer al joven Malfoy bajo su mismo techo. Kreacher temió que su odioso amo estuviese planeando terminar lo que había comenzado cuando casi asesinó al rubio en el baño de aquél odioso colegio y decidió que tendría los ojos en ambos, sin sospechar, en su inocencia de elfo, de cómo se arrepentiría de aquello más tarde.

Los primeros meses fueron muy divertidos, en verdad. Kreacher ansiaba por las visitas semanales en las que el joven Malfoy hacía relatos a la Orden de sus actividades como espía entre el Señor de las Tinieblas, sólo para presenciar la interacción de él con el trío de locos. El elfo vibraba por dentro cada vez que el rubio llamaba a la sangre sucia _“sangre sucia”_ o al pelirrojo pobretón, _“pobretón”_. Pero su mayor placer estaba en el vocabulario que el Slytherin reservaba para Potter. Oh, cómo era lindo ver a Malfoy insultar a Potter a cada dos palabras que él decía. ¡Kreacher se sentía tan orgulloso!

Muchas veces, las riñas entre los dos jóvenes tomaba proporciones físicas, y ellos salían despedidos por los corredores de Grimmauld Place hasta que alguien – generalmente el hombre lobo – interfiriera para separarlos. Kreacher siempre animaba con fervor a Draco, a pesar de que el rubio, la mayor parte de las veces llevaba lo peor. No había problema. El elfo sabía que, no importase cuántas veces Potter lograra golpear o azotar a Malfoy, el Slytherin siempre tendía un lugar especial en su corazón.

Si Kreacher tuviese que especificar un culpable por el cuál las cosas cambiaron, diría que todo comenzó con las visitas de las madrugadas. Malfoy parecía tener información al respecto de cosas que Potter no quería compartir con el resto de los miembros de la Orden. Por eso, después de haber recibido un medallón un tanto familiar del rubio y de haber pasado tres meses con mucha desconfianza y discusiones con sus dos desgraciados amigos, el Gryffindor planeó en sigilo sus encuentros con Malfoy durante las madrugadas, lejos de miradas (y oídos) ajenos.

Kreacher quedó extremadamente temeroso por el bienestar del joven noble. Potter, inmundo como él solo, podría apenas estar queriendo aprovecharse de que nadie estaría cerca para atacar al señor Malfoy. Y eso, Kreacher no lo podía permitir.

Así, el elfo escuchó con mucha atención cuando Potter definió la sala de visitas como su punto de encuentro y la una y media como el horario acordado, ya esquematizando mentalmente cómo le haría para espionarlos sin ser visto.

Al final, Potter le recomendó a Malfoy que tuviera cuidado al usar la red Flú para asegurarse de que no estaba siendo seguido, a lo que un “ _¿Acaso piensas que soy un maldito sangre sucia que no sabe usar la red Flú, Potter? Sé que estás acostumbrado a convivir con personas como Longbottom, cuya capacidad mental es un poco inferior a la de un escorbuto de cola explosiva retardado, pero yo no necesito consejos tuyos, cara-rajada_ ”.

Los ojos de Kreacher se llenaron de lágrimas. ¡Oh, el joven Malfoy no negaba que era sobrino nieto de Walburga Black!

Poco después de la una de la madrugada, Kreacher se acomodó tan confortablemente dentro de unos armarios de la sala al lado de las vitrinas, en la platería donde antiguamente estaba la cajita de música de su señora, que usaba cada vez que quería dejar a las visitas inconvenientes con sueño. Desde donde estaba, Kreacher tenía un buen campo de visión del cuarto entero, y usó sólo su magia de elfo para volver la puerta de vidrio opaca del lado de afuera, imposibilitando que se notase su presencia. No que alguien además del él se diese el trabajo de reparar los armarios de Grimmauld Place últimamente.

Potter apareció cuando faltaban cinco minutos para el horario acordado, lanzó un _Silencius_ en la sala y tuvo que esperar más de veinte minutos por Malfoy. Cuando el rubio finalmente dio el lindo aire de su gracia, el Gryffindor ya tenía marcado el tapete de tanto andar de un lado para otro, rumiando.

“ _¿Qué crees que haces?”_ , dijo Potter entre dientes, el rostro rojo de rabia, mientras Malfoy quitaba las cenizas de sus ropas con una graciosidad digna del sangre pura que era.

“Hmmm… ¿Será que me confundí y en verdad tenía una reunión secreta en medio de la madrugada con otro suicida desesperado que está persiguiendo pedazos del alma del Señor de las Tinieblas, Potter?”, el Slytherin respondió, una ceja erguida puntualizando su sarcasmo.

Potter rodó los ojos de manera extremadamente plebeya. “Llegas tarde.”

“Quince minutos. Estoy elegantemente tarde. No que espero que entiendas cualquier concepto relacionado con la elegancia”, respondió Malfoy, acomodándose en una de las sillas de la sala.

“¿Qué tipo de persona se preocupa en llegar elegantemente tarde para una reunión secreta a la una y media de la madrugada?”, preguntó Potter, mal conteniendo la rabia de su voz.

“¿Y qué tipo de persona _marca_ una reunión a la una y media de la madrugada, Potter?”, fue la cortante respuesta. “Mira, eres la última persona del mundo con quien me gustaría pasar mis madrugadas, entonces vamos directo al grano, para que pueda ir luego hacia el calor de mi cama muy lejos de ti, ¿sí?”.

El Gryffindor rodó los ojos una vez más y bufó antes de sentarse en la silla junto al rubio.

“Cierto. Directo al grano: ¿qué tienes de nuevo sobre los horcruxes?”.

“Nada. ¿Siguiente punto?”.

“¿Cómo nada? Dijiste que tenías una pista y…”

“Oh, Potter, acéptalo o no, esas cosas llevan tiempo para ser averiguadas. No es como si el Señor de las Tinieblas me llamase para el té de la tarde e intercambiáramos secretitos sobre dónde esconde sus horcruxes”.

“Eres un idiota, ¿sabes, Malfoy?”.

“Estoy asombrado con tu creatividad, Potter”.

La reunión no duró más de una hora, de la cual más de la mitad fue hecha intercambiando insultos y ofensas. La rutina se repitió durante las semanas siguientes, para diversión de Kreacher, porque Malfoy era infinitamente más inventivo que Potter a la hora de elaborar apodos. El chico había heredado la vena artística de los Black – era obviamente un genio incomprendido.

La primera real discusión entre ellos no demoró mucho en pasar. Fue después de un mes de los encuentros secretos, en un día en que Malfoy había tenido una reunión con la Orden durante la tarde y salía apresurado, diciendo que tenía algo que hacer. Draco apareció furioso de madrugada, una hora antes del horario acordado – y Potter parecía esperar por eso, pues estaba sentado en la sala hacía ya cuarenta minutos y había lanzado un hechizo silenciador más potente que el de los días anteriores.

“¿Qué coño piensas que estabas haciendo siguiéndome, Potter?”

“Quería saber para dónde ibas. ¿No es obvio?”

“¡No te quieras hacer el gracioso, imbécil! ¿Tienes idea del riesgo en el que me colocaste?”

“¡No me vengas con dramas, Malfoy! ¡Me debes algunas explicaciones!”

“¡No te debo explicación alguna! ¡Eres tú quien me debe disculpas por casi echar todo a perder con tu idiotez! Si él te hubiese visto antes que yo…”

“¡Fue un juego muy sucio el haberme noqueado y dejado inconsciente en la bodega del Cabeza de Cerdo!”

“¿Juego sucio? ¿El haberme seguido con tu capa de invisibilidad fue una muestra de lealtad, entonces?”

“¡Necesitaba estar seguro de que podía confiar en que me estaba diciendo sobre los horcruxes! Y parece que estaba en lo cierto al seguirte, ¿no? ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo encontrándote con Snape?”

“¡No es de tu incumbencia!”

“¿No es de mi incumbencia? ¡Él mató a Dumbledore! ¡Traicionó a la Orden! ¿Cómo puedes…?”

“¡Cierra la boca! ¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando, Potter!”

“Sé muy bien de lo que hablo, deberías tú haberme dejado ajustar cuentas con él, yo no creo que…”

“Eres la persona más egocéntrica que conozco, Potter. Snape siempre tuvo razón sobre ti”.

“Oh, ¿eso quiere decir que estás del lado de Snape, no? Pues bien. Llévame hasta él ahora mismo o entonces sal de esta casa y nuca más aparezcas frente a mí, Malfoy”.

“¡No sabes nada sobre Snape!”

“¡Sé que es un asesino, un traidor y un cobarde, y eso es todo lo que necesito saber!”

“¡Snape está de tu lado, Potter! ¡Siempre lo estuvo! ¡Pero eres tan cerrado que esa idea ni siquiera pasa por tu cabeza!”

“¿Qué?”

“Escuchaste”.

“No puedes esperar a que yo crea eso, Malfoy”.

“¿De casualidad el horcrux que destruiste era falso?”

“¿Cómo?”

“¿Quién piensas que me habló sobre los horcruxes, Potter? ¿Quién crees que me entregó el medallón? ¿Quién crees que me mandó a buscarte? ¿Quién crees que me ayuda a conseguir la información importante que yo comunico a la Orden?”

“No puede ser… no es posible… pero… ¿Snape?”

“Oh. ¿Conseguiste descubrirlo solito, Potter?”

“Malfoy, eso no tiene ningún sentido. Debería haber oído a Hermione, ¡estuviste de lado de Snape todo este tiempo! Debería haberlo sabido. Eres un cobarde como él…”

“Cierra la boca, Potter, o me vas a irritar realmente. Ven conmigo”.

“¿Ah?”

“Ven conmigo”.

“¿A dónde?”

“Snape. ¿No me acabas de pedir que te lleve hasta él? Entonces anda antes de que cambie de opinión. Vamos a tener que aparecernos y, como tú no sabes el camino, voy a tener que llevarte conmigo. Tómalo o déjalo”.

Desde su lugar en el armario, Kreacher vio a Potter estrechar los ojos y dudar por algunos segundos antes de aproximarse a Malfoy y tomar firmemente su antebrazo. Malfoy apenas dio un asentamiento corto con la cabeza antes de que el sonido de los dos desapareciendo se escuchase por la sala. Potter sólo regresó cuando ya había amanecido, solo. Estaba pálido y parecía bastante abatido – tanto que pasó un día entero callado, evitando a sus amigos y con una mirada perdida, como si sus pensamientos estuviesen lejos de ahí.

El elfo temió que Potter se hubiese aprovechado de la situación para hacerle algún mal al rubio, y sus temores sólo se intensificaron cuando la noche llegó y Malfoy no apareció. Potter se quedó esperando por media antes de subir las escaleras con un suspiro cansado, frotándose la frente.

Después de cinco días sin señal del rubio, Kreacher ya estaba decidido a invadir la recámara e interrogar a Potter sobre lo que le había hecho con Malfoy, cuando notó que esa vez, después de una hora de espera en la madrugada, Potter no había ido a dormir. Había regresado de su recámara trayendo pergaminos, tinta y la jaula con su lechuza. Después de hacer algunos borradores, derribar tinta sobre la mesa y picarse un dedo con la punta de la pluma, Potter dobló un pergamino y lo amarró en la pata de la lechuza.

“ _Sé que es tarde y querías cazar, linda, pero necesito un favor. Entrégale eso a Malfoy. Y no lo dejes en paz mientras no quiera responder_ ”, dijo mientras acariciaba las blancas plumas. La lechuza pió una vez antes de salir volando por la ventana que el chico abrió, y Kreacher se escondió en el armario. No que algún día lo fuese a admitir, pero moría de miedo por las lechuzas.

No demoró más de veinte minutos para que Malfoy apareciese por la casa, luchando (bravamente) contra la fiera blanca que se posaba sobre sus cabellos rubios y sedosos.

“Potter, entiendo que no puedas aguantar la nostalgia por mí, ¡pero mantén ese animal lejos de mi cabello!”, gruñó el Slytherin, irritado.

Potter soltó una franca carcajada y le ordenó a su lechuza apartarse del otro. Malfoy torció la nariz y comenzó a arreglarse los cabellos con los dedos.

“¿Me echaste de menos, Potter?”, dijo mientras se sentaba.

Potter rodó los ojos de la manera en que siempre lo hacía cuando estaba delante del rubio y se sentó en la silla al lado de él.

“Mira, Malfoy, vamos a ser claros. He visto los recuerdos que Snape me dio como prueba y dije en mi carta que creía en lo que ustedes me habían dicho, pero eso no quiere decir que me _guste_ trabajar a su lado, ¿de acuerdo?”

“No sé si lo notaste, Potter, pero ni yo ni Snape somos parte del club de fans del Niño-Que-Vivió-Para-Atormentar-A-Los-Slytherins”.

“Bien. Entonces encuentro mejor atenernos a lo que interesa para no tener que pasar más tiempo con uno u otro del que sea necesario. ¿Cierto?”

“Perfecto”.

Las reuniones durante la madrugada volvieron a ser frecuentes, y, a pesar de que las hostilidades todavía estaban presentes, el clima fue tornándose progresivamente más amigable. Con el pasar de los meses, Kreacher no pudo dejar de notar que los encuentros comenzaron a extenderse, y los insultos, todavía abundantes, no eran más el contenido principal.

Se tornaron cada vez más comunes las conversaciones sobre la Orden ( _“En serio, Potter, ¿qué Orden decente aceptaría a una mujer de cabello rosa? Piénsalo bien, ¿es ese el tipo de salvador del mundo que quieres ser?_ ), sobre los años en Hogwarts ( _“No sé de qué te quejas, yo me divertí mucho cuando Umbridge fue directora”_ ), sobre las personas que conocieron ( _“Y aunque él te agrade, aquél gigante semi-alfabetizado no tenía las condiciones de ser profesor. Dudo que supiera escribir su propio nombre”_ ) o sobre bobadas cotidianas ( _“Si, noté que Granger y Weasley están juntos. No tengo cómo no notarlo, él está con una cara más estúpida por estos días. Argh, espero que ellos no decidan reproducirse, por el bien de la humanidad”_ ).

El comportamiento de Potter en relación con los otros habitantes de la casa también cambió. Todavía andaba pegado con sus dos amigos, pero, desde que el pelirrojo y la sangre sucia se volvieron pareja, buscaban pasar bastante tiempo solos, y Potter siempre acababa yendo tras Malfoy, cuyas visitas matutinas a Grimmauld Place dejaron de ser semanales para tornarse casi diarias. Hecho que no pasó desapercibido a los otros además de Kreacher, y los adultos comenzaron a preguntarse entre sí si era seguro dejar que Potter pasase tanto tiempo junto a Malfoy.

El asunto fue discutido en una reunión organizada por la Orden cuando Potter había salido con sus amigos tras un horcrux (cuya localización fue conseguida por Malfoy, ausente en aquél momento). Kreacher ya tenía planeado envenenar a todos ellos por desconfiar del rubio cuando en realidad Potter era quien debía ser temido, pero el hombre lobo encerró el asunto diciendo que _“Harry ya tenía edad suficiente para escoger sus compañías y nosotros no tenemos derecho de decirle que está equivocado. Malfoy está trabajando para la Orden desde hace prácticamente un año y la información que él nos proporciona nos ayuda mucho. No voy a admitir que nadie aquí interfiera en la amistad de los dos. Nadie, Molly. No olvides que no eres la única en querer el bien de Harry”._

Kreacher nunca había visto al hombre lobo ser enérgico de aquel modo, y no pudo dejar de sentir un poco de miedo. Tal vez pudiese entender lo que Sirius Black había visto en aquella criatura. Quitando el hecho de que era un hombre lobo. Y pobre, además.

El elfo también tenía su opinión de aquel asunto, no que alguien le fuese a preguntar lo que pensaba. Pero él tenía absoluta convicción de que, por detrás de todo aquello, Malfoy había elaborado un plan secreto para perjudicar a Potter. El rubio estaba esperando el momento adecuando para entrar en acción, el elfo decía para sí mismo, refregándose las manos con satisfacción.

Y, oh, él estaría cerca para ver a Potter caer. Kreacher hasta pensó en ofrecer su ayuda al rubio sin que su amo se diese cuenta, pero nunca logró reunir el coraje suficiente para abordarlo. Malfoy nunca lo miraba más de una milésima de segundo, y bajo aquellos ojos grises Kreacher siempre sentía sus rodillas temblar y su voz fallar.

Ver a Malfoy acabar con la raza Potter sería la mejor venganza para todo el sufrimiento que aquel mestizo inmundo hiciera pasar al elfo y, por eso, Kreacher continuó determinado a espionarlos, para no perderse ni un momento de la ruina de Potter. Y también por la oportunidad de estar cerca del joven Draco, claro.

El elfo presenciaba más de un encuentro durante la madrugada cuando vio a Potter y Malfoy dar vueltas de lado a lado en la sala de estar. Los dos estaban de espaldas a él, pero Kreacher consiguió oír lo que decían, al mismo tiempo en que recaba porque Malfoy empujase a Potter ventana abajo.

“Mira cómo esta noche es perfecta para un vuelo. ¡Por Merlín, cómo extraño el Quidditch!”

“¿Ganas de perder para mí, Malfoy?”

“Sí que sabes ser un inconveniente, ¿no, Potter?”

“Yo también lo extraño. No tanto jugar. Extraño volar, ¿sabes?”

“Lo sé”.

“Ganarte tampoco era malo”.

“¿Estás algo graciosito hoy, eh? ¿Fue saber que la Weasellette volvió con Dean Thomas lo que mejoró tu humor?”

“No tiene nada que ver, idiota. Yo… bien… yo le dije que siguiera adelante. No sé cuánto tiempo va a durar esta guerra, no es justo dejarla esperando… y, bien, anduve pensando y… errrr… tal vez Ginny no sea la persona correcta para mí. Ella merece a alguien mejor. No sé si… si voy a salir vivo de esto”.

“Tu optimismo me inspira, Cicatriz”.

“¿Quién es el inconveniente ahora?”

“Tú, por supuesto. Siempre eres el inconveniente”.

“Eso no cambia el hecho de que siempre te gano en Quidditch”.

“Bien. Veo que tengo el derecho de una revancha decente. Sólo yo contra ti. Sin tiempo, sin bateadores, sin público. Nosotros y la Snitch. Ahí te voy a mostrar quién es el mejor”.

“Como si hubiese duda”.

“¿Miedo, Potter?”.

“Eso quisieras”.

“Hecho. Esta acordado, entonces. Después de que acabe la guerra”.

“Cierto… Después de que acabe la guerra”.

“¿Potter?”

“¿Hmmm?”

“Intenta no morir, ¿sí? No quiero ganar por default”.

“Bien. Yo tampoco, Malfoy”.

\---

Kreacher no entendía por qué Malfoy estaba tardando tanto en poner su plan en marcha. Oportunidades no faltaba, eso era un hecho. Bien… tal vez… tal vez el rubio quisiese primero arruinar la vida de Potter antes de dar su golpe de gracia. Si, tenía sentido. Era obvio. Malfoy sólo soportaba la presencia de Potter porque tenía algo diabólico planeado, algo como ganar su confianza y hacerlo pelear con todos sus amigos y conocidos antes de acabar con él.

Kreacher expuso sus ideas al cuadro de su señora, que había demostrado un gran interés por el asunto. Walburga Black también fue partidaria de su opinión y le ordenó que le mantuviese informada diariamente sobre las actividades de los dos. Y que sacase fotos detalladas de todo lo que ellos hicieran juntos. El elfo tenía que admitir que no había entendido el por qué del pedido, más ¿quién era él para contestar a una orden directa de su señora?

Fue así que Kreacher se vio más de una vez acomodado entre la platería del armario de la sala de estar, ajustando la antigua cámara fotográfica de Régulus Black para coger el mejor ángulo. En las últimas semanas, había tomado innumerables fotos de Malfoy y Potter sentados juntos conversando, riendo o peleando. Pero en la noche pasada Doña Walburga había reclamado que las fotos mostraran apenas al rubio, y ahora, contrario a todo su buen sentido y voluntad, Kreacher buscaba incluir a Potter en la toma.

El Gryffindor había estado ausente en los últimos días, durante los cuáles Malfoy no hizo pregunta sobre hacerle compañía a los parásitos que ocupaban la Mansión – apenas aparecía en el horario de madrugada que acostumbraba para encontrarse con el Gryffindor, esperaba cinco minutos y se iba. Por la impaciencia que Draco mostraba, Kreacher tenía la sospecha de que luego el rubio pondría su plan en acción y voltearía el juego contra Potter. Y Doña Walburga estaba en lo cierto: aquél momento debía ser documentado y guardado para la historia.

\---

Malfoy llegó con sus acostumbrados quince minutos de atraso, y Kreacher creyó que estaba imaginando cosas cuando notó alivio en su rostro al constatar que Potter estaba entero y sin heridas.

“¿Y entonces?”, le preguntó, así que el Gryffindor lanzó un _Silencius_ , y los dos se acomodaron en las sillas, lado a lado.

“¿Entonces, qué?”, dijo el Gryffindor con voz divertida.

“¿Y entonces cómo está Madame Prince y la biblioteca de Hogwarts?”, ironizó Malfoy impaciente. “El horcrux, idiota. ¿Lo encontraste? ¿Lo destruiste?”.

“Ah. Eso. Lo había olvidado”. Potter alzó los hombros, colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

“El humor nunca fue tu fuerte, _Potter_ ”, observó Malfoy, dándole aquella carga especial de desdén al nombre del Gryffindor que siempre arrancaba un suspiro a Kreacher.

Potter rió antes de decir. “Sólo falta Nagini, Malfoy”.

La sonrisa que Draco dio fue tan bonita que Kreacher creyó que su corazón se iba a derretir. Su dedo apretó el disparador de la máquina fotográfica frenéticamente, y se encontró aliviado por ver que la magia que lanzara para silenciar el aparato hubiese funcionado. Una imagen de aquellas quedaría perfecta en el álbum que el elfo estaba haciendo del joven Malfoy. “Yo sabía que Snape estaba en lo cierto”, comentó el rubio.

Potter arrugó la nariz y no respondió.

“¿Cuál libro era el horcrux? ¿Una Biblia de Artes Oscuras? ¿Alguna edición rara de _Historia de Hogwarts_?”

“Un tratado escrito por la propia Rowena Ravenclaw sobre la morfología de la lengua de las sirenas, perdido en medio de la sección restringida. Pienso que nunca había sido tocado”.

“Ravenclaws”, comentó Malfoy, revirando los ojos.

“Sólo tenemos un horcrux por destruir ahora, pero no sé cómo matar a Nagini lejos de Voldemort. Puedes avisar a Snape que… que necesitamos hacer los ajustes finales para la última batalla”.

“Oh. Sí. Lo imaginé”.

Hubo un silencio extraño entre ellos, hasta que Potter carraspeó.

“Avísale que… que tiene que suceder cuanto antes. Sabemos que Voldemort desconfía y no quiero ponerte-… _ponerlos_ en peligro por más tiempo”.

Malfoy apenas asintió con la cabeza, dando una sonrisa franca, y lo encaró. “Voy a hablar con Snape, entonces. Cuanto antes sepa, mejor”.

Caminó en dirección a la puerta, pero Potter se levantó de repente y lo agarró por la muñeca, gritando un _“¡Espera!”_ medio desesperado. Draco se giró para encararlo, su mirada tornándose más intensa, y el corazón de Kreacher dio un salto. Oh. _Malfoy iba a actuar_. ¡Finalmente! El elfo continuó su toma de fotos constante, sin querer perderse un solo segundo de aquello.

Potter se ruborizó, soltó la muñeca del rubio y pasó las manos por sus despeinados cabellos. Los dos se miraron en silencio, hasta que Draco dio un paso al frente en dirección al Gryffindor. _Oh, alabado sea Merlín, ¡Malfoy va a estrangularlo!_ , pensó Kreacher consigo mismo, excitadísimo. Pero ahí pasó algo que hizo al cerebro del elfo trabarse.

Potter colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla de Malfoy, trazando levemente la piel que tocaba con los dedos, y Draco inclinó su cabeza al mimo, un leve rubor esparciéndose por su rostro. El Gryffindor sonrió ligeramente antes de deslizar su mano hasta los cabellos rubios y sedosos. Y entonces Draco cerró los ojos y, en un movimiento decidido, juntó sus labios con los de Potter, enlazándolo por la cintura y colocando sus cuerpos uno contra el otro.

_Cierto. Cierto. Él está tratando de sofocar a Potter. Si, eso mismo. Malfoy va a matarlo sofocándolo sin que el idiota se de cuenta. ¡Ese chico es un genio!_ , pensó Kreacher para sí, después de unos segundos de choque, sin parar de sacar fotos. Continuó aferrándose a ese firme pensamiento, aún cuando la interacción entre Potter y Malfoy se volvió más intensa. Si antes los labios y lenguas se tocaban de modo casi tímido, ahora se enfrentaban en un combate desesperado, acompañando al ritmo de los dos cuerpos que se refregaban de manera frenética, como si el mundo se fuese a acabar en cualquier segundo.

Kreacher pensó que _definitivamente_ no necesitaba ser testigo del momento en que las manos del ogro de Potter dejaban los cabellos de Malfoy y comenzaban a explorar el cuerpo del rubio, descendiendo por la espalda y parando en un punto crucial. La indignación del elfo cuando Potter _apretó_ gustoso aquellas _nalguitas_ en las que Madame Narcissa había puesto talquito, era inmensurable (y se dijo a sí mismo que el gemido que la acción causó en Malfoy había sido de protesta).

El tormento de Kreacher no mejoró en nada cuando Draco comenzó a sacar el suéter de Potter del pantalón, y los dos se separaron apenas el tiempo suficiente para que el Gryffindor se arrancase la prenda de ropa y la aventase para luego, al mismo tiempo en que el jadeante Slytherin luchaba contra los botones de su camisa hasta conseguir quitársela.

Se volvieron a _agarrar_ , los anteojos de Potter ladeados en su rostro, manos y lenguas pasando por todos los lugares, y el Gryffindor comenzó a conducir a Malfoy hacia atrás, en dirección al comedor, los zapatos y medias de ambos quedando a medio camino. Kreacher no consiguió evitar un gruñido de disgusto cuando Draco se sentó sobre la mesa y enlazó a Potter por la cintura con sus piernas, haciendo al Gryffindor tirar su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos mientras murmuraba un _“Malfoy”_ bajito.

Kreacher fue obligado a escalar por la platería de encima para conseguir mantener un buen ángulo para sacar fotos, que seguía consiguiendo sin interrupciones. _Es sólo una táctica para distraer a Potter_ , se consoló el elfo mientras Malfoy se ocupaba mordiendo y lamiendo el cuello del Gryffindor, sus dedos enredados en aquél nido de ratas que el moreno llamaba cabello y sus piernas empujando repetidamente su cadera contra la otra. _Cuando… cuando Potter menos lo espere, Malfoy va a actuar. Y ridiculizarlo por creer que un noble miembro de la familia Black se enrollaría con alguien de su clase_ , razonó el elfo, semi convencido.

Su convicción habría sido mayor si Potter no hubiese escogido aquel exacto momento para contra atacar, eligiendo como blanco el tórax del Slytherin. Por los minutos siguientes, Kreacher fue obligado a presenciar con exclusividad la piel inmaculadamente blanca del sobrino nieto de Walburga Black ser abusada por las manos, lengua y dientes del Molesto-Tipo-Que-Sobrevivió. Y Draco apenas inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y murmuró cosas sin sentido, dando libre acceso para el _Jodido Potter_ de continuar con lo que hacía.

“ _Potter… Potter… Potter…”_ , ahora repetía el rubio como una mantra, y Kreacher se esforzó mucho para oír el “ _Muere… muere…”_ , que estaba (obviamente) diciendo antes de cada gemido.

Potter se aprovechó del estado de vulnerabilidad del pobre rubio para desvestirlo por completo, estimulándolo con una mano mientras luchaba con el botón de su propio pantalón con la otra. Malfoy resolvió ayudarlo, y, antes que Kreacher pudiera cerrar los ojos para protegerse, la imagen de su amo completamente desnudo ya había quedado grabada para siempre en su cerebro (y en su retina). _Hogwarts no era un lugar tan malo donde vivir, después de todo_ , pensó el elfo, tragándose el malestar de su estómago y resistiendo la tentación de comenzar a cantar canciones de cuna para encontrar algún aliento.

Los dos jóvenes estaban desnudos ahora, las respiraciones jadeantes y los cuerpos sudados, y Kreacher continuó la búsqueda en su cerebro por algún sentido para todo aquello. Porque Draco _tenía_ que estar planeando alguna cosa muy, muy diabólica para estar sometiéndose a aquello. Fue en ese momento que Draco miró a Potter a los ojos, pasó los dos brazos alrededor de su cuello y succionó su labio inferior lentamente antes de morderlo en un beso que visiblemente casi hacía al Gryffindor derretirse.

_¡Por el amor de todo lo que es sagrado, que Malfoy por lo menos vaya arriba!_ , Kreacher se aferró a ese último hilo de esperanza, sin conseguir más argumentos para negar lo obvio mientras los otros dos ocupantes de la sala retomaban sus actividades acaloradamente. Pero ni esa satisfacción le fue dada, pues Potter comenzó a preparar a Draco con los dedos, y, a juzgar por los gemidos nada discretos del rubio, él no parecía dispuesto a protestar.

El elfo cerró los ojos y murmuró un _“mimimimimi”_ lloroso cuando Potter entró en Malfoy, sus dedos apretando el botón de la cámara automáticamente. _¿Qué va a pensar Doña Walburga?_ , se preguntó, horrorizado, porque ni siquiera delante de aquel show de horrores iba a desobedecer la orden de su señora y parar de sacar fotos.

Los minutos siguientes fueron los más traumatizantes de toda la vida del elfo, siendo que fue obligado a escalar más la platería cuando Potter y Malfoy decidieron partir para un segundo _round_ y encontraron que la mecedora de la señora Walburga era un lugar apropiado para aquello (¡oh, Kreacher tenía que quemar aquella silla más tarde!).

Cuando Potter y Malfoy finalmente se dieron por satisfechos y subieron juntos para el cuarto del Gryffindor, el elfo estaba determinado a unirse a Winky en su saludable escape de cerveza de mantequilla. Porque algo le decía que jamás sería capaz de dormir sobrio nuevamente.

Kreacher estaba esperando recuperar su capacidad de movimiento y de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese _¡Mis ojos!_ Y _¡Mis oídos!_ Cuando escuchó un sonoro _“¡Crack!”_ Imaginó que fue apenas un sonido de su corazón despedazado, pero un segundo ruido, esta vez más fuerte, le alertó de que algo malo estaba pasando. Sólo tuvo tiempo de abrazar sus propias piernas antes de que el viejo armario de cristal de Grimmauld Place cediese, deshaciéndose en millares de pedacitos llenos de elfo doméstico.

Y el último pensamiento de Kreacher antes de perder la consciencia fue que, en algún lugar del infierno, Sirius Black debía estarse riendo mucho en aquél exacto momento.

\---

Kreacher necesitó ser cosido de adentro para afuera en un proceso lento y doloroso que demoró tres semanas en ser concluido, y los médicos atribuían al trauma por la experiencia el hecho de que pasó todo el periodo de recuperación sin hablar, apenas torciendo la ropa entre los dedos y murmurando _“mimimimimi”_ mientras miraba la pared.

Nadie supo explicar por qué Ronald Weasley presentó el mismo comportamiento una semana después del accidente, y los médicos que lo examinaron concluyeron que se había solidarizado tanto con la situación del elfo que acabó desarrollando los mismos síntomas. Hermione Granger se sintió inmensamente orgullosa por la demostración de sensibilidad de su novio, pero está claro que ella no sabía de las fotos que Ron inadvertidamente había revelado de la cámara que se encontraba abandonada atrás de la puerta de entrada de Grimmauld Place.

Harry y Draco vivieron felices; si no para siempre, casi por ahí.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Notas finales de la autora: Erm… ¿hola? ¿Alguien llegó hasta aquí? ¿Están maldiciéndome mucho por haber escrito una infamia de estas? En mi defensa, debo decir que ciertas ideas simplemente brotan de mi cabeza y no me dejan en paz hasta colocarlas en papel. Cuando comencé a escribir este fic, la intención era hacerlo serio y en el punto de vista de otro personaje, pero, como de seguro percibieron, las cosas se desviaron en medio del camino. Nunca imaginé que escribir con Kreacher pudiese ser tan divertido. Partidarios de la P.E.D.D.O., por favor, ¡no me demanden!
> 
> Este fic fue escrito como regalo de un amigo secreto a Feria, pero lo dedico también a todas las Antinhas de mi corazón, con mención honorífica al papá de Maaya. ¡Las adoro, chicas!
> 
> Gracias a todos los que leen, y los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.
> 
> Abrazos,
> 
> Calíope


End file.
